<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting, part 15 by Jhinenjaycencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725431">Visiting, part 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia'>Jhinenjaycencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visiting Braig in the asylum [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hospital, M/M, Stained Glass, Ted Talks - Freeform, Trauma, mention of blowjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diving into the heart and visiting a new place...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Terra &amp; Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visiting Braig in the asylum [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting, part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra was sleeping, holding his one eyed lover’s hand and savoring the aftertaste of his orgasm in his mouth. Suddenly, he woke up in a place he didn’t recognize at first. The sky was dark, and the floor was made of glass; and looking closely, he could see that it was a huge stained glass of him holding his keyblade, with the faces of the people he loved near him. Aqua and Ven were there, of course, but there were two more that weren’t there the last time. </p><p>The keyblade wielder smiled when he saw that they were the little Sora and, of course, Braig. Kneeling, he carefully touched the face of the man on the stained glass. “It’s incredible...how things change with time. One day I hated you, other day I meet the real you because you were possessed like me, and the next...I fell in love with you”, Terra tought for himself. Then, he stood up and looked around to find another stations of awakening, expecting to see Aqua or Ven’s ones. However, the only one he was able to see was a purple one, a few meters away from his.</p><p>-How can I reach it?-said Terra aloud. When he ended the sentence, a small light came from his feet and reached the edge of the stained glass, making a colourful glass gangplank to appear in the air, and connecting with the other station of awakening. A bit scared, he took deep breath and passed through it, summoning his keyblade to beat the shadow heartless that appeared on his way until he finally reached it. </p><p>It was Braig’s station. The borders were decorated with minimalist hearts, the same that his lover and the other two guards wore on their uniforms, and the center had the one eyed man, wearing these clothes and his red bandanna. On the glass, he had a relaxed and sleepy face, surrounded by the people he love: Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Ansem the Wise...and three more: Sora again, Terra and...a hooded figure. Is that Luxu? He came closer to observe it, when someone said:</p><p>-Shhh! Don’t step that loud! Braig is sleeping!</p><p>Surprised, he turned around to see Xigbar kneeled on the stained glass floor, stroking Braig’s hair with affection.</p><p>-Are you...Xigbar?-asked Terra, recovering from the mini heart attack and looking at the Nobody. He was taller than Braig, his hair was longer, tied on a ponytail and it had streaks of grey. He was wearing the Organization’s black cloak and he had the same eyepatch and scar, but his eye was brown instead of yellow. With a grin, the man said:</p><p>-Yes I am, Earthshaker. It’s nice to finally meet and...see you. Now I understand why he finds you attractive, you’re freaking hot!</p><p>The brown haired man blushed intensively and waved his hand to dismiss it:</p><p>-N...No! You’re exaggerating! But...tell me...why are you in Braig’s...station of awakening?</p><p>The Nobody’s hand left Braig’s head to scratch his chin before giving a proper answer to Terra:</p><p>-Maybe...connections. I was born from both Braig and Luxu, and I have things from the two of them. However, when Sora beat the crap out of him and helped this portent right here to be himself again, I was kinda...stranded. Going with the body snatcher that used me like a puppet? As if! I was tired of him too.</p><p>-I remember that Braig told me that...And I perfectly understand it.</p><p>Xigbar chuckled:</p><p>-Aw, yeah. The fucking old coot doing his stupid mess. But, oh, the poor idiot didn’t know that his “ally” was really using him. Irony is delicious...like you.</p><p>The keyblade wielder coughed, trying to ignore the comment:</p><p>-Even so...I’m glad you stayed with Braig. He hadn’t the best luck trying to recover from his trauma, and doing it alone is...painful.</p><p>Xigbar shrugged:</p><p>-Well...I owed it to him. And after knowing that he wants to have me back with one of those replicas to know my version about the possession shit, I felt so...happy-and he blushed for a moment-I kinda miss the others’ Nobodies too.</p><p>-I’m pretty sure you’ll meet them soon-the young keyblade wielder smiled.</p><p>Suddenly, Braig emited a low moan. He was still dreaming, and the smile he had on his face revealed that it was something...spicy. The Nobody gave Terra a mischievous look:</p><p>-Your only voice excites him, man. I “felt” how you sucked his dick out there, and even if I liked it too, you need to practice.</p><p>Terra screamed:</p><p>-S...SHUT UP!-and his face turned completely red. Seconds later, he covered his mouth, hoping that he didn’t woke Braig up. Luckily, his one eyed lover was sleeping like a log and didn’t realize. </p><p>Changing the topic of the conversation to avoid talking about his sexual life, he looked again at Luxu’s portrait on the station of awakening and he saw that there were cracks near it. He asked:</p><p>-What are those cracks? Are those another effect of the trauma?</p><p>-Bingo-Xigbar smirked and pointed at him-When you and your friends told Braig that the bastard could be back, they got worse. But nothing compared to how this stained glass floor was when this man was back on his body. The whole station had huge cracks on it, the family portraits were empty and his face was filled with horror and pain. I had the fear that it would break under my feet sooner or later.</p><p>Terra gasped at that, and put his hands on his chest. He already knew how Braig felt when he was back because he told him. But knowing the other versions...it was heartbreaking. And it made him to ask himself if his own station had similar cracks on it, even with all the support and help he received from his friends Aqua and Ven; his one eyed lover; and the therapy inside the asylum. He should check it.</p><p>By surprise, he heard an alarm clock in the distance, which announced that it was time to come back to reality and leave the next turn to Dilan, who always came at morning. Before his departure, the Nobody said:</p><p>-See ya’ soon, Earthshaker! And don’t forget to brush your teeth before leaving the bedroom!</p><p>The keyblade wielder blushed one last time, before waking up and opening his eyes to a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>